


everything now

by thespideyboy



Series: my spideypool collection [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet fic, Peter just, Peter just kinda goes along with it, Peter loves his boy, They get a cat!, Wade gets a cat, Well - Freeform, absolutely no angst for once, and Peter too of course, just the two of them being a little domestic, none! - Freeform, snapshot, wade loves his kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespideyboy/pseuds/thespideyboy
Summary: “Like- that’s very much a kitten. I’m at least seventy percent sure.”“It’s.. It’s close enough? Yes? Yeah, yeah, you see: katana, kitten- same amount of syllables. Or, no, that's not right, uh- similar syllable count, yeah? Same first letter! S’all semantics, anyways, Pete. Tomato-tomato, that kinda thing, y’know?”//Wade brings home a cat. Peter- well, Peter just kinda goes along with it.





	everything now

“That’s- Wade- er, that’s not a-” Peter scrubs at his face, trying (and, more than likely, failing) to keep the grin out of his voice. He’s only just gotten home, the door still open behind him, his backpack still slung over his shoulder, and though he _ knew _ it’d be a less than stellar idea to send Wade off to run errands without him, he didn’t think that _ this _would be the turnout. “That’s not a sword, babe.”

Wade, who’s currently cradling the tiniest, most _ adorable _cat Peter’s ever seen in the crib of his leather-clad palms, only offers a helpless shrug. His mask is off, light eyes glinting like a bundle of tinsel. 

“Like. Like, that’s very much a kitten. I’m at _least _seventy percent sure.”

“It’s.. It’s close enough? _Yes? _Yeah, yeah, you see: katana, kitten- same amount of syllables. Or, no, that's not right, uh- similar syllable count, yeah? _Same first letter_! S’all semantics, anyways, Pete. Tomato-tomato, that kinda thing, y’know?” He reasons, tucking the cat up into the juncture of his neck. “And- and hey, _hey, _this lil’ gal was _way _cheaper than a new pair’a irons would’a been, and it just so happened that I had to pass the shelter on the way over to my dealer - granted, I had to actually _go into _the shelter to see, but once I was in how could I have possibly said no?These little guys are all _begging _to be adopted. _Begging, _Petey, like tiny brokers at the doorstep of’a booked-out brothel. She’s sleeping now, _knocked_-_the-fuck-out _like that Rhino-man-boy that tried to bust a hole through our local Mickey Dee’s the other night, but you should’a seen the way her eyes were _callin’ _for me. _Callin’_ _for you._” The kitten shifts in Wade’s hands, nudging her charcoal head against his skin with a sigh. “All these italics are _necessary, _I _promise._”

Peter can’t help the way his heart twists at how gently _ Deadpool, of all people, _ is currently handling the tiny creature, and it suddenly becomes even harder to muster anything other than _ admiration. _“Callingfor me, huh?” He asks, dropping his bag and stepping further into the apartment. The kitten doesn’t react to the noise, only seeming interested in nuzzling further against Wade. “Why do I get the feeling she’s already chosen her favourite?”

“Don’t be _ jealous, _ Petey,” As though handling an active landmine, Wade extracts the kitten from his shoulder and holds her out. It’s somewhat reminiscent of _ that one scene, _ from _ that one movie, _ but Peter is too distracted by the golden eyes peeking up at him to remember any other important details. “She’s gonna love you- s’not possible to un-love you, _ Spidey. _ Just ask Yellow. Or White. Or- Or _ me, _ I love you _ heaps, more than anything. _ You’re _ amazing _ and _ spectacular _and whatever other adjective the writers choose to slap across your front cover.”

“Tell that to the media, hm?” Peter lifts his hand, rubs his knuckles against the kitten’s forehead- it’s easily the softest surface he’s touched in a long time, and he _ hates _that he’s so immediately smitten by all this, because there’s absolutely no way he’s going to tell Wade to march back to the shelter and return this little angel to her kennel. “You’re just a little sweetie, aren’t you?”

The thing is, he’s _ definitely _ not prepared for a pet, and it’s not like they have a whole bunch of room to spare edgewise, and, to top it all off, Peter knows _ very little _about the nuances of cat-maintenance, but-

Wade is swooning over the ball of fur in his hands like he’s never seen something so precious, throbbing heart-eyes and all, and not for the first time, Peter doesn’t have the heart to say anything other than _ yes, yes, _ ** _yes _ **to everything this man wants. 

Defeated, Peter is only able to offer a warm smile. 

“So,” He starts, leading into the den. There’s a litter box in the corner, an absurdly large bed that’s _ definitely _ meant for a large dog, or maybe a Li’l Sebastion sized horse, where the coffee table once was, and a mountain of what can only reasonably be cat toys piled onto the couch’s cushions. He doesn’t let himself think about how much money Wade had to have spent to accumulate such an impressive collection of _ cat things. _“I’m obviously not about to tell you that we can’t keep her-”

“Have I told you you’re the best? Like, ever? Because- _ Spoiler-alert, _ you’re the number one human _ ever. Ever. _The Hemsworth’s be damned, baby. Boy, golly, you’re going to get the best di-”

“_ O-kay, _yes, you’ve definitely told me before, thank you- what was I saying?” 

With the same sweet ease he’d used earlier, Wade shrugs again. His attention is reclaimed by the kitten, who wiggles curiously in his hands. “Somethin’ about dicking, maybe?”

Peter blinks. “No that’s. That’s definitely not what I was saying. I was- Rules! Keeping the kitten!”

“Avril Lavigne.”

“Uh, sorry?”

Wade raises a non-existent eyebrow, releasing the kitten onto the carpet. “Her name. Avril Lavigne. Like- like my Canadian idol and-”

“And future wife, I remember.”

“You know me _ so well, _honeybunches.”

Avril waddles towards her comically large bed, bypassing it in favour of inspecting Peter’s socks. His chest flutters, and he lets himself scoop her up before continuing. “Course I do,” he agrees, stroking his thumb and forefinger along Avril’s spine. She’s even smaller, now that he’s holding her, and he has to resist the urge to press her belly to his cheek. “But, as great as she is-”

“Greater than Angelina Jolie on a Sunday, Petey-”

“Uh-huh. Even though she’s greater than, er, _ that, _we’ve still gotta put some rules in place, yeah?”

Something like a whine draws out from Wade. A pout swells across his cheeks. “I guess,” He states like an obstinate seven-year-old.

“You gotta do your research. Kitty-care research, I mean. I wanna see notes and all-”

“So what you’re saying is- is you want to be my professor?”

“I guess you could put it that way? It’s more like-”

“That’s real sexy, Petey, student-teacher forbidden _ lust kinda stuff, huh?” _

“Okay. Sure. If that gets you going, sure, yeah, whatever- but you gotta figure out how we’re gonna give this kitten-”

“_Avril Lavigne.” _

“Sorry,” Peter apologizes, more to the cat than to Wade, “You gotta figure out just how we’re going to give_ Avril Lavigne _ the best damn life _ ever. _And that involves educating yourself on vaccinations and food choices and veterinarians in the area and everything in between, got it?”

Though he very well may be the smartest person Peter’s ever met, Wade has never been one for education, Peter knows, and he’s never spoken about his academic career in anything other than _ completely and utterly negative terms. _ Despite this, Wade doesn’t even so much as blink when he barks out his response, shooting up from the couch. “Fuck yes, ‘course I’ll do that baby boy- that’s easy shit, right there. Get me a student card and a Jansport ™ , _ bay-be, _ Daddypool’s enrollin’ in _ pussy school. _”

He’s on Peter in a minute, pulling Peter’s body up and against his larger one. Avril mewls in between them, but she’s otherwise uninterested in their interaction. 

“So we have a deal?” Peter questions. Wade’s eyes are glassy, though, so Peter’s pretty sure he already knows the answer without having to even ask the question. 

“_Fuck yes!” _ Wade shrieks, peppering some particularly _ sloppy _kisses along the line of Peter’s jaw, the curve of his neck, the dip of his collarbone, the-

“Wade,” Peter yanks back with a surprised laugh, “Baby on board, gotta be-”

“Careful, mhm. Course. Avril has some important environmental exploring to get to, anyways- don’t you, my little ball of flesh and fur and_ love _ ?” Wade coos, carefully swiping the animal away from Peter and releasing her into the apartment. She’s slinking away without a moment’s hesitation, her tail quirked as she jets towards one of her _ many _discarded toys. A plush bird with colourful plumage catches her eye- it’s in her mouth in record time.

Peter shakes his head, the two hands at his waist pulling him close once more, drawing him down onto the couch, trailing along the plane of his stomach. “Thought you would’ve wanted to spend your night with the kitten?”

Wade kisses him, takes a quick breath, and then kisses him again. “Gotta take care’a my bitch before I can take care’a my kitty, baby.”

When Peter tosses him up and off the couch, Wade is pretty sure he’s in no position to protest. Avril saunters over to his flattened body and nudges her head into his own. 

“You’re the worst.” Peter says over the back of the couch, watching as the kitten crowds into Wade’s space once more. He doesn’t mean it, of course, and Wade knows just as much. 

“And you, my sweet lovey-kins,” Wade croons, closing his eyes as Avril presses into his face, “Are _ the best _thing I’ll ever have.”

“Are you talking about me, or the cat?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _ Web-boy. _”

"_Web-boy?" _Peter groans, but the warmth glowing in his eyes betrays the irritation in his voice. “Why do I even bother?”

“_Pish-posh, _ baby boy. You _ love _me.”

“Always and always, Wade.” Peter concedes, watching as the other places the smallest of kisses to the tip of Avril’s ear. He sighs. “_Always and always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I've been off of writing for a little while.. this is the first thing I've done in months, and it's small and short and properly out of practice, but !!! I actually finished something for once! so. hallelujah :)
> 
> good to be back! catch y'all later :)
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr!! [@thespideyboy](https://thespideyboy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
